Stormy Birthday
by celestial writer
Summary: It's Sago's birthday and the gang want to make it the best he ever had. But what happens when trouble comes to ruin it? Will romance be stirred? SagoxOC rewritten


Hiya! This is to honor Sago's birthday, March 5. I'm doing this one-shot with him and my OC from my story. This is a first so please be nice to me on this. Thank you and enjoy! Oh, and if mushraluvr is able to do it as well, please review it as well. I doing a rewrite of this since I didn't like how it went before so I hope this is better.

* * *

Stormy Birthday

_Naomi's POV_

Today was supposed to be a great day for Sago. We were supposed to celebrate his birthday and make it perfect. Eating cake, playing games, opening presents, a sunny sky … but Mushra had to go and mess it up. Now, I'm stuck in a cave with Sago, cold and wet, separated from the group in stormy weather after being chased by hunter beings. How did this begin? Well, let's think about how it started in the first place…

_A few hours ago…_

"Hey, I'll be right back, Naomi. I need to go get some supplies." Sago said as he grabbed a small pack. I turned to him, smiling while I move my hands in circles, moving the bubbles the kittens are on.

"Sure, Sago. Are the others going with you too?" I asked, looking around. He shook his head as he began to walk off.

"No. In fact, I haven't seen them since I told them I was leaving." He says as I place one hand under my chin.

"Hmm, that's weird." I say as I think about this. Recently, everyone has been acting strange. Sago's been acting sort of excited more than usual and the others were always whispering to each other about something when Sago was gone.

"See ya in a few." Sago said as I waved good-bye.

"Well, alright. See ya." I say as I turn back to the kittens. I move my hand towards me and I bring Este to me.

"Alright, miss Este. Where are the others?" I asked as she pointed to her left.

"They're doing something right now." She says as I nod. I release a sigh and the kittens float back down to the ground. I get up as they pout.

"I'm going to go check on them." I say as I begin to walk off.

"Aw, do we have to stop?" Sen says as I laugh a little.

"Don't worry. We'll play again when I come back." I say as I disappear into the bushes. This is now my chance to find out what they're hiding. I navigate through the bushes until I spy three figures in a clearing. When I make it through, I see Binka talking to Kutal and Mushra as they nod their heads to something.

"Kutal, do you have all the ingredients for the cake?" Binka asks Kutal.

"Yes, I just got them." Kutal replies.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I approached them. Mushra turns to me, confused.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" he asked me. I just shrugged.

'_If I knew, would I be asking?'_ I thought as Binka bonked him on the head.

"You forgot to tell her!" she shouts at him. He pouts as he rubs his head.

"I thought Kutal was supposed to do that…" she raises her fist again as Mushra cowers. However, she just sighs and turns back to me.

"Well, tomorrow is Sago's birthday so we've been trying to plan it. However, it's been really hard since we needed your help, too." She says as she shows me a paper with their plans. I smile as I give it back.

"I'll be happy to help. I just love celebrating birthdays! What do you need me to do?" I say as we all huddle together.

* * *

I woke up a little past sunrise as we planned and found that Sago was still asleep.

'_Aw, he looks so cute… I mean, uh…'_ I thought as I blushed at my thought. Yes, I admit it; I did have a small crush on him. At first, I felt that we were connected since he also was a Water Enterran and that he dressed in blue. But, after a while, I began to become closer to him on our journey. Soon, I was from an acquaintance to a friend to crushing on him big time. As I tried to control my blush, I hear a bit of arguing in the distance. I get nervous as Sago moves. Luckily, I see that he's just turning. I get up and approach the sound I heard. I arrive to see that Binka and Mushra were arguing again, only this time, Mushra is covered with a bit of frosting. I stare at him curiously before turning to Binka.

"What's going on? You're going to wake up Sago." I say when I see Kutal's cake.

"You didn't…" I say as I start to feel my anger rise.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Mushra says. I see that half the cake is completely destroyed and Kutal is rapidly making the batter for a new cake.

"As if! This idiot was trying to take a bit of the cake and he fell on top of it." Binka says as she bonks him on the head again. He turns and glares at her.

"Well, if a certain hot head hadn't been hitting me on the head, I wouldn't have fallen on it!" Mushra says. They soon began arguing (_again_) and I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"_Great, just great_… Kutal, how long will it take to make another cake?" I ask as he turns to me.

"I just need to bake it now but that's going to take about 30 minutes."

"Argh! We don't have that kind of time! Sago's going to wake up soon. We need something to distract him for a while." Binka says angrily as they try to come up with something. Suddenly, they turn to me. I get nervous as I step back.

"What?"

"You have to distract him!"

"What! Why me?!"

"Cause you're the only one who can keep him distracted and not spill it."

"… okay, that does seem resona- wait. How do I dist- Gyah!" I suddenly get thrown by them and land near a bush by the camp. I sit up and rub my head.

"Ow… man, I can't believe I have to do this."

"Have to do what?"

"Aah!" I jump as I turn around and find Sago looking at me. He yawns as he gets up.

"Uhh… I have to… wait for breakfast to be ready. Kutal is taking forever on making just omelets." I say smiling.

"Huh? That doesn't seem right. Let me check if-"

"You can't bother him now! Uh, Kutal doesn't like to be bothered when he's cooking."

"What? He's never done that before. Maybe it's a new recipe. Best not to bother him then…"

"Yeah, so I guess that we'll have to wait." I said quietly releasing a small sigh.

'_Yes, it's working!'_

"Where are Mushra and Binka?"

'_Uh oh.'_

"I, uh, think they went to the river to get more water!"

"Well, what about the kittens?"

"I think they're playing a game. Hey, why don't we as well?"

"That's not good. We should keep an eye on them so-" suddenly, I snatch Sago's cape and quickly yank it off him. He falls to the ground as I tie it around my neck.

"Hey, give that back!" I grin at him as I rush over to a small boulder and climb on it.

"Duh, duh duh! Behold, for I am vengeance. I am the night. I... am... BATMAN!" I say as I toss it up to create a fake reenactment of Batman. I could barely contain my laughter as Sago looked at me like I was crazy.

"Batman?"

"Huh? You don't know… oh, right. He's ancient history now… oh well." I say jumping off the rock and running around singing the batman theme. (If you don't know which one, it's the first one they made.)

"Okay, you had your fun. Can I get my cape back now, Batman?"

"Bwahaha! I am no longer Batman. I am now the effeminate Sago." I say as I tie the cape around my waist so it's a skirt now. I started to spin and play with it as Sago glares at me.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now give it back." He said reaching his hand out to me. I blew a raspberry at him as I ran away.

"Get back here!" he said as he began to chase me. Later, I rushed back to the camp and hid behind a bush. I held my breath as Sago came and stopped near the bush. Luckily, he continues and runs somewhere else. I sigh in relief as I get up. Suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and swung into the air. I squealed with glee as Sago just laughed. After a few swings, he put me down yet didn't let go. He moves his head over my shoulder. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Now are you going to give me back my cape?"

"S-sure." I say slightly blushing as I untied it from me. It fell to the ground and Sago grabbed it. I started to move but I realized that he was still holding me.

"Uh, S-Sago?" I say feeling even more embarrassed.

"It's okay. Just relax." He said as he rested his forehead on my head. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. I was tense when he started, but now, I relaxed and leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as well. I moved my hands so I held them at my chest. Sago shifted and moved his arms so his hands were on top of mine. It felt like time had stopped as we just stood there. I was so comfortable… I just never wanted this to end…

"Hey, you guys! We need- what are you doing?" Our eyes shot open as we saw Binka and Mushra watching us. We both blushed as Sago let go and I jumped away from him. Mushra had a confused expression on his face while Binka just smirked.

"W-what's up?" Sago asked, trying to act natural.

"Kutal's done with breakfast so let's go and eat!" Mushra said as he rushed off. We followed slowly. Sago was a small distance behind me as Binka came to my side, still smirking.

"Were you two having a moment?" she whispered as I blushed again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away to see Mushra motioning his hands for us to hurry. We looked back to see Sago not paying attention.

"Hey, wait up!" he says as we suddenly ran ahead. A few seconds later, he catches up to see…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAGO!" we all yelled as we threw some confetti. The area was surrounded with balloons and streamers hanging off some branches. At a small table was a birthday cake with blue and green frosting that was twice the size of the kittens. Next to it are Sago's presents. I counted them when I realized one was missing.

'_Oh right. I couldn't get him one.'_ I thought sadly.

"This is great! Thanks guys!" Sago said as he surveyed the area.

"Now let's play some games!" I say, thrusting my fist into the air. Suddenly, Mushra stepped in front of me, cracking his hands.

"Not so fast. We forgot to do a _famous_ birthday tradition." He said as he approached Sago.

"What's that, Mushra?" Rai asked. Mushra grinned evilly as he took out his staff.

"Time to get your birthday smacks!" he says as he swings around his staff. Sago yelps as he dodges and is chased by Mushra.

"Gyah! I hate this tradition, Mushra! Plus, wasn't it birthday punches?!" Sago yelled as he dodged another attack.

"Yeah, but this is more fun!" Mushra says as he swings down hard. Sago dodges and it hits a bush… or so we thought, until we heard a buzzing noise.

"Huh? What'd I hit?" he says as he looks over the bush, only to fall back as a shadow flies up.

"A bee Enterran?" I say as I see a giant bee with a bump on its head flying above us. It had an upside down yellow cone head holding a lance that knights had when jousting. It had a blue scarf with a black and yellow torso with orange legs. On its back were bug wings. It glared at us with large pink eyes.

"Oh no! This is a hunter being! They have very short tempers and will immediately become violent when agitated!" Kutal says as we all step back in fear. It buzzes angrily as Mushra approaches it.

"Uh, it was an accident. No need to get angry…" Mushra said trying to calm down the hunter being. It makes a weird buzz and suddenly, more appear behind him.

'_Oh shit.'_

"Guys, I think we should… RUN!!!" Mushra says as we all bolt. They charged and struck with their lances. As I looked back, I could see that they hit the table, destroying the cake and presents. I stopped as I turned and threw my boomerang blade. Some got knocked away but more came in their place.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Mushra shout.

"What's it look like? I'm fighting!" I say when I'm suddenly grabbed around the waist and swung onto Sago's scooter. I immediately grab onto him before I fall off.

"You can't beat these guys! The more you defeat, the more come to replace it! You have to be able to take them all out so that they can't call for help!" Sago shouted as we all tried to escape. They pursued us as we all entered into a canyon at the base of a nearby mountain.

"Dammit! They're still following us!" Mushra shouted as he whacked away one of the hunter beings. They all buzz loudly in rage. It echoes loudly in the canyon and I cover my ears as it gets louder. Suddenly, a rumbling comes from above. We all stop and look up to see that their buzzing has started a rockslide. We all split as the rocks come crashing down at us. Suddenly, one giant boulder hits near Sago's scooter, causing us to be launched from it. I hit the ground hard as my vision becomes blurry. Last thing I hear before I pass out is Sago shouting my name.

* * *

I wake up to see dust around me. I slowly sit up as my vision gets a bit better and I see the boulders had just narrowly missed me and that it had started raining. I then notice that I was by myself.

"Binka… Mushra… Kutal… Sago?" I call out tiredly as look around me. Suddenly, I hear a noise to my left. A buzzing noise. In a flash of lightning, I see five hunter beings come from the rubble and look in my direction. They buzz again as they fly and head straight towards me. I get frightened and quickly get to my feet and ran. I could barely see since my vision has yet to get back to normal and that the rain is heavily pouring.

"Gift of the Sea!" I shout yet nothing happens.

'_What's going on? Did I hit my head so badly that it's affecting my powers?'_ I think when I trip. I hit the ground and I'm about to get up when I hear something above me. I look to see that I narrowly missed a lance aimed at my head. I continue to run until I trip again. I tumbled and landed hard next to the mountainside. I get up and rush over a nearby boulder. I quickly hide there as I hear the hunter beings approach. Just as I was about to look around, something grabs me from behind and yanks me into a dark place. I struggle as this thing holds me tightly.

"Dammit! Let go of me!" I shout when it covers my mouth.

"_Shh! Be quiet or they'll hear you!"_ it whispers urgently. I stop struggling and obey as I hear their buzzing approach. Soon, I see their shadows fly by our hiding spot. As soon as I couldn't hear them anymore, I begin to struggle again. The thing struggles a bit before it grabs my arms and spins me.

"Naomi, relax! It's me, Sago!" I stop as I realize this. After a few seconds, the thing let go of me and I turned to face it. Though my vision was blurry, I could still tell that it was Sago, worry lacing his face. I stare at him before my emotions suddenly overwhelm me.

"Oh, god. I thought I was dead." I say as I reach over and hug him. He's a bit tense before he wraps his arms around me. I shake a bit, trying to hold back my tears. He brings me closer as I begin to cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…Hey, it's okay. No need to cry now. I'm here with you. You don't need to be afraid now." He whispered into my ear as the thunder rumbled that's how we got here. Sago had gotten a fire started and put my jacket near it to dry. He placed it near his scooter before telling me what had happened. He had tried to get to me after I fell off the scooter but the boulders and hunter beings stopped him. He said that the others had taken other routes in the canyon and were probably fine. Yet, even though he told me this, I was still worried about them. We both sat in silence, trying to get warm as thunder rumbled outside. I shifted so I could rest my head on my knees when I felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" I said as I put my hand on my right temple.

"What's wrong?" Sago asked as he turned to me.

"I don't know. I just wanted to rest my head when I felt something painful." I said as I rubbed my sore spot. Sago got up and went over to my side. He moved my hand and worry returned to his face.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?" I looked at my hand and saw a bit of blood on it. I heard Sago shuffle next to me and I turned to see him looking through a compartment in his scooter. He came back with a cloth and a bottle and sat next to me. He put the cloth on top of the bottle and quickly moves it upside down and back again. He put down the bottle as he held my head and put the cloth near my wound.

"This is going to sting a bit, okay?" he says. I nod my head as he puts the cloth on the wound. I bite my bottom lip as it stings a lot as Sago continues to clean my wound. When he moves it away, I close my eyes and a small tear escapes from my eye. Then, I feel something wipe it away and I look to see Sago there, holding my face as he smiling gently.

"Hey, I told you that you don't need to cry anymore." He said as he put a band-aid on my head. I smiled softly as we stared at each other. It suddenly gets uncomfortable and we both lightly blush.

"Um, well, thank you, Sago." I say as I look down.

"You're welcome… uh…" he said. We didn't move until I heard him move. Next thing I know, I feel something soft touch my forehead. I look up to see that Sago is kissing my wound. I blush deeply as he backs away and looks away from me, a deep blush on his face as well. I turn away as well and we stay like that for a few seconds.

"S-so…" I turn to look at Sago.

"What were my presents?" he asked, looking at the flame.

"What? I can't answer that." I said as I fully face him, annoyed.

"Hey, my presents are destroyed so I got to at least know."

'…_right.' _I think as I sigh in defeat.

"Good point. Well, let's see… Mushra got you some fighting gloves so you two could spar, Binka got cleaning supplies for your weapon, Kutal's gift was the cake, and the kittens made you a birthday card." I said as I counted all of the gifts in my head.

"What was your gift?"

"Oh… well, I couldn't get one."

"Why's that?"

"Well, nobody told me about your birthday until the last minute so I wasn't able to get the gift." I said as I stared at the ground sadly. We were silent as I felt his gaze still on me. Suddenly, I heard him get up and move in front of me.

"Maybe we can change that." he whispered very closely to me. I looked up in shock to see his face _very_ close to mine. My breath caught in my throat as I turned deep red. I backed up as he leaned forward. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest as I backed up. I gasp a bit as I feel the wall behind me. He continued to get closer to me, a strange look in his eyes. Suddenly, I began to lean in, something overtaking my senses. Sago's arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him. I slowly closed my eyes as he did as well. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and the warmth from his body.

'_This is it.'_ I think at the last second. Suddenly, something cold and hard hits my forehead and my eyes snap open. I look to see that Sago's helmet prevented us from continuing.

"There's always something getting in our way." Sago says, chuckling a little. He then reaches up and takes off his helmet. He puts it to the side as I look at his hair.

"Nice helmet hair." I say as he blushes a bit.

"Uh, how about we keep that a secret. No one's seen my hair in, well, forever." He says as I giggle.

"Aw, but it looks so nice." I say as he smiles at me. He caresses my face and I lean into his touch. I look into his eyes and Sago then begins to lean in again. My hearts pounds like crazy again as I close my eyes. Just as we were about to kiss again, I hear a noise outside and we stopped. Suddenly, our eyes shoot open as we recognize it as a _buzzing_ noise. We listened and I realized that the noise was getting louder. I look into Sago's eyes and I see that he realized the same thing: they were coming closer. We moved our hands and water shot out, dousing the flames. Unfortunately, it made a loud hissing noise and the buzzing stopped. We tensed as a flash of lightning showed two approaching shadows. Sago then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back wall of the cave. He held me close as one of shadows got closer. As it enters, I remember something.

'_The helmet! Without it, Sago won't be able to hyper form!'_ I thought as I break away from Sago.

"Wait!" he says as I grab the helmet. I quickly toss it to him and he quietly catches it. I turn and I'm about to head back when I see silver metal next to my face. I tense up when I see a hunter being standing right next to me. Meanwhile, Sago mouths _'don't move'_ to me as I nod my head slightly. I stay still as the hunter being tries to look for something in the cave. Then, he looks to where I am. I get scared when I realize it can't see in the dark. A buzzing comes from outside and the hunter being responds. It seems like it was going to leave. I began to relax as it turned when my luck finally ran out. Just as it faced me in its turn, thunder cracked and lightning flashed into the cave. It reached to where I was and the hunter being suddenly noticed me. It buzzed angrily as it raised its lance.

"SAGO!!!" I screamed as I covered myself. I then heard the Enterran screech as it crashed into the wall across from me. I see Sago pinning it there as it fought to get out.

"Run! Get out of here, now!!" he shouted at me. I run out of the cave as I dodge the other hunter being. I hear them buzz as they see me run. They try to chase me but something hits them. Then, I get lifted up as I see Sago place me on his scooter. He puts me in front of him as the hunter beings are joined by more and chase us. We were making some distance when one of the hunter beings threw their lance. It hits the scooter causing a small explosion. Sago covers me with his body as it crashes and we fall off. We get up as the hunter beings surround us. We turn to run when we see that we're trapped between them and the mountainside. We face them and take out our weapons.

"I guess we have no choice now." I say as I stand by Sago.

"We're going to have to fight here and now." He says as he stares angrily at the hunter beings.

"Hydro Power!" he says.

"Gift of the Sea!" I shout. A blue light flashes as we turn into our hyper forms. We charge and strike down the hunter beings who were stunned. We kept beating them yet more and more just came. We got tired and started to lose as they forced us back to the wall. Suddenly, I fall down and hit the wall. A hunter being comes and is about to hit me when Sago blocks the attack.

"There's too many!" I say as I get up.

"We have to keep fighting!" he shouts as he fends off more of them. I try to think of a plan when I see a flash of lightning. I look up as I notice we're right below a cluster of rocks. _'Wait! We can cause another rockslide!'_ I think as I raise my hands.

"Aqua Dragon!" I say as the rain forms into a dragon and strike the rocks. It creates a large blast as they fall and crash onto the hunter beings. We cheer as we finally beat them. I turn to face Sago when I see a hunter being, trying to do one last attack. It raises its lance before tossing it at Sago.

"Sago, watch out!" I shout as I step in front of him. I cry out as it strikes my back. I fall down and I slowly lose my vision. I see Sago rush over to me and hold me. He shouts to me but I can't hear anything anymore. I pass out just as Sago begins to cry.

* * *

It was warm. I never thought that death could feel so warm.

"_Naomi… wake up…"_ I heard something in the distance.

'_Who are you?'_

"_You can't die on me now…"_

'_Wait. That voice is…'_

"_Please don't die… I love you."_

"Sago?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. We were back in the cave, the fire blazing. I could see him holding me as tears came out from his eyes. He smiled as I stared at him.

"Y-you're alive! Thank goodness! The wound seemed okay but I wasn't sure and I thought it might have been serious." he says happily.

"Yeah, but that was nothing. I laugh at the face of pain. ha, ha, ow!" I say, wincing a bit at the pain of laughing. Sago smiled even more as he held me close.

"Thank god you're alright. Now just rest." He said as I fell asleep.

_Next day_

I woke up to see the sun was shining through the opening of the cave. I turned my head to see that Sago was right next to me. Apparently, he had moved me so I would sleep on his shoulder. His cape was wrapped around us as he held me in his sleep. I smiled as I looked to see his scooter back in the cave. I slowly get up as I go to his scooter. A few minutes later, I was putting the finishing touches on the scooter. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around me. I turned around to see that Sago had gotten up.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I smiled as I closed the lid on his scooter.

"Finishing your gift." I say as his scooter started to hover again. He smiles as he lets me go.

"Let's go find the others." He said. I nodded as we climbed onto his scooter. Later, we found the others back at the camp, collecting whatever they could salvage.

"You're okay!" Binka shouted as she and the kittens came and hugged me. I smiled as Sago pouted.

"Hey, don't I get a hug or something?" he said as they laugh and hug him as well.

"Well, it's seems your birthday was ruined." Kutal said as we approached them.

"I wouldn't say it was. We had an adventure and lived through it so I guess that counts for something." Sago said smiling.

"Too bad we didn't get to eat the cake." Chen says as he pouts.

"Don't worry. It wasn't that good anyway." Mushra says. We all turn to him.

"What?"

"I was able to save the cake but it wasn't that good so I just spared you guys of a bad cake." He said smirking when he suddenly noticed that we were glaring at him. I stepped forward with my arms crossed.

"Well, there is one birthday tradition we can do right now." I say. A few minutes later, Mushra is hanging of a branch tied as we all hold sticks.

"Let's play with the piñata. We get candy if we smack hard enough." I say as we all grin evilly at him.

"No, please don't. Ow! Come on, you guys! Ow! Mercy! Aah!" he yelled as Binka, the kittens and Kutal attacked him. I was about to join them when Sago grabs my hand and pulled me away from the group.

"What's up, Sago?" I asked as we stopped behind some trees. He grabbed me by the shoulders and smiled.

"I still didn't get my birthday gift from you. And the scooter doesn't count." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Really? What is it that you want?" I say smiling at him.

"You know what I want." He says as he leans his face towards me. I wrap my arms around his neck as I lean in as well. I get nervous again as we get near each other but it soon disappears as our lips touch. It was exhilarating. Electricity flew as we kissed each other. He was so gentle and passionate as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I smiled as waves of pleasure went through my body. I was so happy and my mind felt like it was exploding from it. Sago then licked the bottom of my lip and I smirk, refusing him entry. He growls a bit and I gasp as he captures my lip in his mouth. He takes this chance to enter my mouth and I felt more pleasure as he explored my mouth. Finally, we both pulled away, finally taking a breath after it. As I smiled like an idiot from the kiss, Sago moves and begins to kiss down my neck. I shiver at his light kisses and he returns to my lips for one last sweet kiss. He then pulls away and holds me as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Aww!!!" I turn to see the others had stopped and watched the entire scene. I blush in embarrassment but Sago just smiles at them. He chuckles a bit as he kisses me on my head. I smile and relax as he nuzzles his head against mine. He puts his arm around my waist and I hugged him as we returned back to the group to continue playing with our _piñata_.

* * *

Alright. So that's to honor Sago's birthday. Sorry if the romance sucked. This was my first time. Alright, so please review this cause they make me really happy. Thank you!


End file.
